A Miracle Needed
by Aliecia
Summary: Olivia finds her self battling for life in an ICU. While Cragen is forced to replace her as she may never recover. But will Elliots' prayer be answered? Is love enough?
1. Pay Back

Chapter1: Payback

_"El, you ever felt like someone's following you?"_

_"Yes why?"_

_"I just feel that way, don't know why?"_

_"Well just change route home, but I honestly don't some one would dare cross you" Elliot joked._

Somehow he never saw her as being afraid; to him Olivia was stability some sort of super being that managed and was always at peace with the chaotic world they lived in. So he dismissed the thought.

_"Liv want me to come over?"_

_"What about the baby?"_

_"He's falling asleep as we speak"_

_"Okay"_

Olivia walked into here apartment but could not quite shake the feeling, turning on the radio she tried to calm her worried nerves. 'Maybe some tea would calm me down' she thought

And into the kitchen she went.

Opening her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw. There was some one sitting on the stool in her kitchen.

"Who are you?" she asked moving closer to the kitchen drawer.

Turning around slowly, he said

"Benson don't you remember me?"

"Enrique Hanson?"

"In the flesh" he drawled and moved around to her.

"What do you want?" she asked slowly opening the kitchen draw.

"Your life, and your partners and his family I think that will suffice" he said laughing.

He threw his head back and laughed. Olivia took the blessed opportunity she was given and grabbed the cooks' knife from the drawer, holding it behind her.

"So aren't you tired of going to jail" she said moving toward her phone.

"Hey where do you think you are going?" he said throwing her into the kitchen counter

"Didn't you hear me say I'm going to kill you?"

Olivia recoiled on the floor as her chest ached and she could barely breathe, coming over her he picked her up, and kept on laughing

"So detective where is your partner, isn't he coming to save you?" and he kept on laughing.

"It's seemed you have forgotten I am a cop" she said.

Using one hand to hold her chest she used the other to stab the knife into his chest.

"You bth!" he shouted to her as she scrambled toward her bedroom.

"Don't run from me stand up and fight" he said and pulled the knife from his sternum.

Olivia locked the door and reached for her gun, moving over to the phone she punched in the first digit of Elliot number when the door came crushing in. Olivia looked up to see she was starring into the barrel of a gun, she shivered.

"You are dead!"

"Not before you" she replied aiming, for his head.

She fired and he fired.

There was a piecing pain in her shoulder as she touched it she felt blood, her head felt whoosie and before she could get her phone every thing before her went black as she collapsed to the floor.

Elliot knocked and knocked but there was no answer from her. Taking the elevator downstairs he noticed that her car was there. 'So where was she?'

It was not like Olivia to leave when she was having company. 'Maybe there was a case' he thought.

Calling the office he enquired but there was nothing.

Going back upstairs called her but he heard the phone ringing but there no answer.

He felt it in the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

"Liv! Liv!" he called as he knocked but there was still no answer.

Knocking down the door he saw what he feared the most. Her bedroom door was broken down and blood on the floor.

"Liv!" he called as he entered the room.

Elliot held his head as entered the room there was a man on the floor with a wound to the head. 'But where was Olivia?'

Picking up his phone he placed an emergency call. There was a plot a blood leading towards her night stand he followed it and there she was breathless and blood strained lying on the floor.


	2. No Hope

**No Hope**

Elliot sat in the waiting area anxious to hear what was happened, he was out of his mind with worry.

"Elliot how is she?" Cragen asked

"She's in the operating room" he replied

"What happened?"

"I don't know she called saying she felt like she was being followed. By the time I got to her apartment she was lying on the floor and there was blood every where" he placed his head on the wall he couldn't believe that this was really happening.

"Elliot this is not your fault, you where off duty" Cragen tried to comfort him

"But she called me Captain, she called me" he said.

But Elliot could not help but feel that if he had been there things would have been different.

Cragen came behind him and placed his hands on his shoulder.

Just then the doctor came out of the room but the look on his face was one of dread.

"Doc is she alright?" Elliot asked

He looked down and slowly removed his scrubs.

"Doc is Olivia Benson alright?" he repeated the question feeling scared at what the answer might be.

"I am not at liberty to disclose Miss Bensons' status with you"

"What do you mean?!" Elliot was now boiling with rage as he step to the doctor.

"You will have to hear from her family member" the doctor replied

"She doesn't have any family we are her family!"

"Elliot calm down, go get some air I will deal with it" Cragen told him

"I'm not going anywhere till I find out how Liv is doing" he responded

"Doctor, I'm her boss Olivia doesn't have any family the closest thing she has to a family is us at the office"

"Mr." the doctor said

"Cragen"

"Miss Benson is in a pretty bad shape, she punctured her left lungs, and she's not breathing on her own"

"What I'm saying is, she may not make it" the doctor finished

Cragen drew his hands over his face; he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So when can we her?"

"You can, but she not awake she still unconscious"

Elliot walked and stood dead in his tracks, there were all these machines and tubes connected to her. Elliot never once allowed himself to think that she wasn't going to make it, till he stepped into that room and looked at her so pale and fragile. Then he thought to himself

'Olivia might actually die my best friend might actually never wake up' with tears streaming down his face he held her hand her fingers felt cold she looked so peaceful.

"Mr. Stabler" Elliot spun around to see Casey standing in the doorway.

"Hey" was all he could muster

"I just heard" Casey said starring at a fragile looking Olivia, she bent her head tears rolled down her face.

Just then there was a loud beeping sound coming from one of the machines, and doctor rushing in and the nurses asking them to leave.

"Casey what's happening?" Elliot asked desperate to hear some good news.

"I think, we are losing her" Casey replied, she knew that sound all too well it was the sound of death!


	3. Elliots' Prayer

**Chapter 3: Elliot's Prayer**

Elliot couldn't believe his ears he had to get away leaving Casey he walked off and ran like his life depended on it and found himself at the Chapel.

Elliot found himself on his knees with tears running down his face, he wasn't a man to cry but what else could he do when he risked losing the woman he loved, his best friend and his partner.

Elliot stared into space while the tears kept on flowing.

"God understands you pain" Elliot heard the word but could see no one speaking to him.

Was this a dream he thought as he pinched him. But no it wasn't emerging from the pulpit was a white haired man in a long white robe he was the very definition of peace itself, when he smiled.

"Go on talk to him cause what your friend needs is a miracle" Elliot couldn't speak he simply obeyed and prayed.

But while he prayed the tears kept on coming, he opened his to see the man and as if he heard the question his heart asked. He said "Tears is a language only God understands" and was walking away

"Wait" Elliot said "Tell me what to do"

"Open your mouth and pray"

"But will he hear me?"

"He will like he's heard each night before you fall asleep he listens to you heart but you need to make him hear the words of you lips."

Elliot closed his eyes once more and prayed.

"_Dear God_

_I am on bended knees I don't know what to do what to say but please save the woman I love._

_Lord I can't live with out her she is the one who keeps me sane in this crazy world._

_The one that I don't think I can live with out_

_Please_

_Please Dear Jesus, save her heal her wound. Please don't take her away from me I love her too much"_


	4. Olivia's Miracle

**Olivia's Miracle**

When he the doctor heard the alarm he knew that was the end for her, she wasn't responding, her blood pressure was 20/10; he sadly shook his head she wasn't going to make it.

He turned to the nurse and said "In the next two minutes she will be dead."

He slowly turned from her and headed out the door.

Elliot watched through the glass doors as the doctor came towards him

"I'm sorry but there is nothing else we can do" Dr. Phillips said to him too afraid to meet his eyes.

"What do you mean you're sorry?" he yelled he couldn't control his temper, was she really dead it can't be, Olivia can't die.

"She stop breathing all together, she won't make it I'm sorry"

Instead of yelling at him like he felt like, he shook his head and asked

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but I am very sorry"

Elliot walked in and as he sat by her side he brushed her hair back and touched her face.

"Olivia I am so sorry, but I simply can't live with out, you can't die" as he spoke tears kept on flowing.

"Olivia Benson, I can't do this with out" he said to her again.

He sat on the chair and continued to caress her face.

"Liv, I love you, you are the air I breathe the very essence of my being I can't loose you I just can't" he said

"Elliot, I'm sorry" Fin said as they place he hands on his shoulders.

"No it's not she's dying!" he yelled like a spoiled child.

Holding her hand he looked at her and spoke but this time he spoke to Fin

"Fin I love her, she's my best friend, I can't go on with out her"

"Have you told her that?" he asking knowing it partially dumb.

"Yes, but she's not listening she's slipping away"

"I'm going to get you some Kleenex" Fin said as he walked out the door, he couldn't help but feel something thug at his heart, he had never before seem Elliot so emotional and it made him feel all teary in side.

"Olivia remember our first Christmas together?" he asked knowing there would be one answer but he spoke to her any way.

"That was the first time I acknowledged that I loved you to my self, but I knew you would never love me so I kept it to myself, I don't care if you love me or not I just don't you to leave me. Stay for my sake"

Elliot hadn't known he had an audience the whole squad was in there they all came to share there last respect.

"Hey man that's deep" Munch joked even on such a occasion he managed to joke.

Elliot was about to smile when the heard the alarm go off

"Nooooooooooooooooo, No, No. She can't be dead, she just can't be!" Elliot kept on yelling

The nurse were ushering every one out of the room. They sat in the waiting room waiting for what they knew was no good news.

As soon as the doctor came out of the room Elliot lost it

"She can't be dead!" he said knowing that it was very much true Olivia was dead.

"She not, something happened in there Olivia Benson is breathing on her own and she's awake"

Elliot looked at the doctor as if he had just saved his life, well he did he saved the life off the woman he loved.

"You can see her as soon the nurses leave" the doctor said with a smile on his face but couldn't help wonder how it happened, she was supposed to die how was it she was awake?

"By the way who is El" the doctor asked

"I am"

"She woke up calling your name" the doctor smile and left

Elliot walked in scared that she would vanish under his touch but she didn't she looked up at him and smiled. His breath caught in his throat and a tear escaped his eyes.

"Liv?"

"Yeah" she answered and couldn't help smiling at him

"Olivia I"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stabler but you have to leave now we have medicate" a nurse said to him and ushered him out the room.


	5. Back At Work

**Chapter 5: Back to Work**

It had been one month since the incident with Olivia and since then he had been watching her like a hawk, fearing that she would leave him and not return.

He could help but think of her he spent every ounce of free time he had with her, and yet still her, yet he was back at square one he couldn't tell her he loved he knew he was being a big baby but he couldn't he feared if he did he would actually lose her.

"Hey Stabler, we have assigned you a new partner" Cragen said interrupting his way of thoughts

"Why?"

"Cause Olivia still isn't back and this case needs a partner" he said telling Elliot he wasn't in for his non-sense

"Who"

Just then he heard a familiar voice.

"He what's up?" he couldn't believe his eyes Dani Beck.

He greeted her warmly and she smiled.

"Right now, here are the case files" Cragen said and left them to chat

"Oh and Elliot the Doctor called Olivia can go home" he said and walked back into his office.

"Hey there stranger" Olivia said to him as he walked into the room.

"Hey to you too"

He watched her and smiled as remembered the fight they had when he told her he had rented a flat for the two of them.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked

"Nothing I'm just glad you are coming _home_ today" he said smiling down at her

Olivia had put up a hell of a fight to keep her independence but the doctor had said that it was a good idea, so in the end she had given in to Elliot request to live together in a flat with separate bedroom.

"So you ready?" he asked.

Ready? Was she ready to go back out there? She felt safe in the hospital but she knew it was time to get on with life.

Two months Later

Elliot twisted and turned in the bed he couldn't sleep the case he was working on reminded him of that of Enrique Hanson even though the night he attacked her he had died it made him uneasy. Thinking about it made just stomach churn, he could have lost her. Turning onto his side to get more comfortable he heard Olivia scream

Elliot shot out of his bed with such speed you would think he was Flash Gordon

When he got to her room she was sleeping but she was struggling.

Sitting beside he gather her in his arms. Olivia slowly opened her eyes and was relieved it was just a dream, since leaving the hospital two months ago she kept on having these dreams that seemed so real but this one was the worst.

Looking up at Elliot she was glad he was there, he held her so close and oh how she was happy he held her.

She tried to smile while he rocked her but very soon she was over come by sleep and fell asleep in his arms.

Elliot counted his blessing as he held and she drifted off to sleep, smiling to himself he soon fell asleep with her.

The case had gone terribly wrong the victim was dead and they still hadn't gotten any useful leads. Dani sat there in the chair Olivia used and the tears ran down her face.

"Dani, it isn't you fault, we can't save every one you know" Elliot said to her.

"Elliot a little girl is dead, I saw he die I held her as she died" Dani couldn't help but cry.

The office was empty and he felt like screaming he felt bad for her he wanted to her to see that it wasn't her fault. Getting up her embraced trying to ensure her it wasn't her fault. Dani looked up and at him their faces inches apart, the sexual tension was rising and on impulse she covered the space between them, she kissed him.

Olivia could not believe her eyes trying to get out before she was seen she knocked over a file.

Elliot looked up at her, and left like a boy caught with is hand in the cookie jar, recovering fast from the guilt he felt he asked "Liv, what are you doing here?"

Olivia didn't respond she just kept on walking. She didn't know why she felt the way she did, angry how could he she thought, when last night she was in his arm and this morning he was making out with someone else.

"Olivia!" he called going after

Olivia stopped 'what was she supposed to do' she thought 'how could she face him?

"Yes" was all she could muster turning slowly to face him.

"Oh Olivia this is Dani Beck" he said trying to find something to cut the tension he felt between them but it seemed some how those words weren't the right choice as she looked at him and her brown eye met his.

In the depths of her eyes he saw anger and confusion but as soon as Dani approached she smiled and held out her hand to greet her even though deep down she wanted to slap that smile off her face but she restrained herself.

"So you didn't answer my question?" Elliot spoke up as he felt the tension growing even as she smiled.

"Captain Cragen called me, I'm on desk duty" she replied and walked off.

"Oh and Dani it was nice to meet you" she said and walked out.

Elliot felt it down to his toes he was losing her and maybe this time for good.

'What was I thinking?' he thought to himself. 'And how was he going to fix it?'

Olivia sat at her desk and worked but the more she worked the more the picture kept coming in her mind, each time she closed her eyes she saw Elliot kiss that man Dani girl she couldn't help it. It just kept on happening.

As soon as she was ready to leave the alarm went off.

"Elliot" she thought heading back to the squad room she saw a huge man lifting Elliot off the floor but all he fought it seemed to make no difference the man just held him higher.

What was she supposed to do, and where the hell was his partner? Those questions all floated into her head.

Elliot saw her from the corner of his eyes; he knew the questions she asked and answered by looking intently at his desk.

Olivia felt on a high as she held the gun in his hand.

She aimed and fired. Hitting him in the knee and he tumbled to the ground on top of Elliot.

Taking up the stun gun she used it to cease his actions for awhile.

Elliot crawled out and without a thank you he yelled

"What the hell to you so long?"

Was she really hearing what she heard? Dropping the gun she slowly shook her head and started to walk then stopped and said

"Have you forgotten I'm not longer your partner, but the way where is she?"

The office was now full and Cragen helped him to his feet, he knew she was right but his pride wouldn't let him go, he wanted to apologize so badly but knowing Olivia and judging by the way she stormed out; he would have to do better than that.

Olivia sat in the kitchen and tried to calm her nerves but nothing seemed to help, she couldn't stop shaking. She sat in front of the television and fell asleep.

_"I'm gonna kill you, your partner and his family that should suffice" Olivia fought but she couldn't get away she was starring into the barrel of his gun._

_"Don't hurt him" she said but nothing changed he kept on laughing_

"Liv, Liv wake up?"

Waking up she looked into deep blue eyes of concern.

Elliot stood over her.

"Who shouldn't they hurt?" he asked.

"Nothing it was just a dream" 

"Liv, these nightmare keep getting worse" he was holding her close.

Olivia wanted so badly to push him away but her entire body yearned for his touch.

She looked at him and her heart ached he had betrayed her.


	6. Catfight

_**Catfight**_

"Benson" Cragen said as he approached her desk in the small office.

"Next week Monday I want you back in the squad room you are off desk duty" he smiled at her knowing how much she loved her job.

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked overjoyed to be out of this dumb place, where all she did was read.

"Yes, welcome back" and he walked off.

From then on she had been on a natural high; she was going back to kicking ass, she loved her job and did it best, smiling to herself she relaxed in her chair as she counted the days till Monday.

Dani had known she was hired to the unit only temporarily but she couldn't help feeling a bit sad that she had to leave as Olivia was coming back!

Olivia entered the parking lot and again she the two, but it seemed each time she them he was either consoling her or kissing her she thought she had gotten used to it but she hadn't it angered her to she them together so in stead of acknowledging them she headed for her car.

"Olivia" she heard her name but kept on stepping how crazy was that she thought.

She was strapping her belt when she walked up to the car.

"Benson" this time she had to answer.

"Yes, may I help you?"

"Elliot and I are going to get some drinks care to join us?" Dani asked, she felt compelled to for the pass five months she had heard Olivia Benson's name so often, wanted to know if she was a myth or she was real to everyone especially Elliot she was a super being!

"No, I've got some stuff to do" Olivia lied but she couldn't sit in a room with these two she just couldn't.

"What stuff?" Elliot asked, knowing she was lying.

"Elliot" she looked up at him with warning eyes. Taking heed to the warning he was given he walked off leaving the two women together.

"Olivia this probably is my place but I can't help but point it out, you are an ass! Everyone thinks you this big hero for killing that guy, for rescuing Elliot and for saving so many but when are you going to rescue your self?" she looked down at Olivia sitting in the car shook her head, and headed toward Elliot.

"Rescue myself from what?" Olivia asked, stepping out of the car.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to ask me that!" Dani replied.

"Yes I have nerve; you call me an ass and expect me to let it go I don't play like that" Olivia knew better than to get into a fight but some how she could help it from the day they met she wanted to smack and today seemed her lucky day.

"Listen you can't continue to push him away, cause if you do one day you will wake up and find him gone" Olivia was engulf by anger.

"Don't pretend to care about me, and he can leave if he wants to" she knew she sounded silly but it was the best she could do.

"I don't worry about you, I feel sorry for you but it's Elliot why I worry, I've never seen a man love a woman as much as he loves you and yet all you do is hurt him!" Dani was on the verge of breaking down now that she was leaving she really worry about his well being, where Olivia was concerned.

"Love me! Then why the hell was he kissing you?!" the tears welled up in her eyes so many unshed tears for the hurt she felt.

"Why the hell can't he keep his hands off you? When you have answered that, then you try to lecture me where Elliot is concerned!" speaking fiercely Olivia closed her eyes and laughed and opened the door once more.

"There you see you can't answer me, so just get the hell out of my face!"

Olivia put the key in the ignition and was about to turn it when Dani replied.

"Because I am the substitute, you are his life"

Olivia gunned the engine and sped off toward the flat they shared as the tears rolled down her cheeks.


	7. Lonely

The house was empty and she was miserable.

She paced the floor she was trying to take in all that Beck said about her being substitue but it made no sense, how could Elliot love her and kiss Dani. She certainly hadn't!

She was confused. Olivia picked up the bottle of beer and put it down, there was no use she couldn't drink it not with the medication she was on.

Olivia walked to the cupboard and and took out the noodles cooking would help her take her mind of Elliot. Olivia busied herself cutting of the seasoning when she heard the door-bell, she jumped, wiping her hands on the apron she walked to the door and swung it open. "Kathy, what are you doing?" Olivia asked stunned to she Elliot ex-wife standing there.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Sure" Olivia said and stepped out of the way.

"Where is Elliot?" she asked when she was safely inside the flat.

"He's out with his partner" Olivia replied feeling a pang of jeolously as she spoke the words.

"Oh, well I guess you can give him this for me." kathy said and handed her a white envelope.

"Ok, when he get in. would you like a cup of coffee, or something?" Olivia asked walking into the kitchen to check on the pasta.

"No thanks I don't want to intrude it's hard enough coming her." Kathy said standing up.

"Kathy, I'm sorry"

"I'm not Elliot and I loved each other once upon a time Liv but he fell in love with work too and I couldn't compete with it. I wish you two all the best. Take care Luv"

"Bye" Olivia said ad walked her to the door.

Olivia was more confused than she was a couple minutes ago and as she sat to have her dinner alone she was engulfed by loneliness, she had been lonely all her life and she was tired of it. She heard the key in the door and smiled maybe she wasn't alone she thought as Elliot came in.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself, are you hungry?" she asked

"What did you cook?" Elliot asked looking at her, she didn't look angry in fact she looked almost happy to see.

"Pasta and fillet fish in tomato sauce" Olivia replied

"OK sure just let me go change" he said and walked of to his room.

Olivia shared his diner and smiling she brought it into the small dining area and place it on the table, he was out in a sleeve less shirt and black jeans that seemed worned and comfortable.

"Smells good thanks" he said as he drew out the chair and sat at the table and gave thanks before he dung in.

"You are welcome, oh and Kathy stopped by to give you this" Olivia said handing him the letter. Elliot tore the envelope open and started read.

"Oh my gosh!" he said standing up. "Kathy is moving and she wants to take my kids with her!" Elliot said walking towards the door. "Liv don't wait up for me" he said and was gone.

An hour passed and she couldn't stay one more second when she heard the open again. And in walked Elliot with his children except the baby.

"Liv, kitchen" he said softly as Elizabeth, Kathleen and Dickie made them selves comfortable on the sofa.

"Liv my kids will be staying her for a while, I can't believe Kathy wanted to uproot them in the middle of the school year and take them half way around the world. England they have no friend there, and I'm not there" Elliot said dropping onto one of the chairs in the kitchen. Olivia was stunned she didn't know what to say so she said nothing and made him a cup of coffee.

"I don't know how the sleeping arrangement is going to go till next but I know they aren't going to England" Elliot said taking the steaming cup of coffee from her hands.

"Well it's just two rooms so Kathleen and Elizabeth can have my room and you and Dickie can bunk it I'll take the couch untill I find somewhere to rent" Olivia suggested

"Liv no, I don't think you are ready for that you are still having those night mare and I couldn't ask you to sleep on the couch." Elliot countered

"Ok then I still have night mares but Huang said they are natural and if I don't sleep on the couch where should I sleep?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"I don't know this is all so confussing , Liv what do I do?" Elliot confessed putting his coffee mug on the table."

"Watch me."

"Guys you hungry?" Olivia asked from the doorway of the kitchen. They nodded. Okay Kat and Liz put you bags in the room on the right Dickie put your stuff in the room other room then wash up and come into the dining area" Olivia said and was gone.

Elliot watched her in amazement he knew that if it was him they would be arguement and tantrums yet Olivia just spoke and they obeyed just like that


End file.
